Remember
by ayumihashimoto
Summary: 'à l'heure où tu lis ces mots, j'aurais perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois à ce propos aussi je vais te donner la clef de toutes tes questions.' Elle avait succès, amour, amitié et pourtant elle choisit d'oublier...


Voilà une petite OS. Tous les personnages appartiennent au monde de Harry Potter sauf Leah et les personnages secondaires.

J'ai été activement aidée et soutenue par loulouloute34 donc merci ma Louise pour tout ça !

Bisous à tous, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! :D

* * *

**Remember**

_7 avril 1979._

La première chose que Leah O'Neil vit en se réveillant fut un plafond blanc. Elle le fixa quelques minutes, encore un peu hébétée. Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, suivi de près par un grand cri de joie. Quelques secondes après, le plafond blanc avait disparu de son champ de vision pour laisser place à une masse rousse, une chevelure à son humble avis, qui lui sauta au cou. L'intruse se décida enfin à se redresser et Leah put enfin envisager de se relever. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de difficulté, le dos et le bras douloureux. Une fois assise dans son lit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait en lieu inconnu, entourée de blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise, avec surprise, qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital et que la personne qui l'avait assaillie versait quelques larmes. C'est également à ce moment qu'elle identifia cette personne qui ne lui était pas si étrangère que ça. Cette opulente chevelure rousse, ces yeux d'un vert si rare, ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne, à Lily, Lily Evans. Sa meilleure amie. Bizarrement, elle avait eu un peu de mal à la reconnaître, elle avait l'air plus femme et plus âgée aussi. Intriguée, elle se mit à parler.

- Hem...Bonjour, Lily. Tu as m'as l'air bien en forme dis donc...

Lily la sourit à travers ses larmes et protesta :

- Ça c'était à moi de le dire ! Ça fait une semaine que tu stagnais dans un semi-coma, tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs Leah !

- Ah...Ah bon...et je fais quoi dans cet hôpital moi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal partout comme ça ?

Son amie la fixa, sans comprendre puis finit par bégayer :

- Tu...Tu as...oublié ton...ton...accident ?

- Hum je suppose que oui parce que moi, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent au jour où Mary s'est foulé la cheville en essayant de descendre les escaliers avec ses talons, pour le bal de Noël...Il m'est arrivé quoi ? Je suis tombée de mon balai pendant le cours de vol ? Ou j'ai dégringolé du grand escalier ?

Lily ouvrit tellement grand les yeux que Leah se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de si étonnant.

-Oh ! Ellie ! Tes souvenirs s'arrêtent là ? Oh mon dieu !

Elle hocha la tête, effrayée par le ton affolé de son amie.

- Bon, au risque de te choquer je te le dit direct mais nous avons fini nos années à Poudlard, nous sommes à l'université. En deuxième année. Toi de droit, moi de médicomagie, reprit Lily, plus calmement.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Leah de manifester son ébahissement, les yeux comme des billes, bouche bée.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'alarma la jeune fille, non, non, c'est impossible ! Pourtant c'est vrai que tu me sembles plus '' femme'' mais de là à...

Lily baissa les yeux, navrée pour son amie. Elle savait, d'après le pronostic du docteur que la partie mémoire avait des chances d'être endommagée mais elle avait tout de même gardé espoir. En vain. Elle fit alors, ce que le docteur lui avait demandé, elle décida de lui raconter l'accident, pour stimuler un peu sa mémoire :

- Bon, Ellie, on va commencer par le plus récent, l'accident. Tu te sens prête à écouter ? Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois prête, ça a été un choc pour toi.

- Vas-y, souffla le jeune fille d'une voix brisée, encore ébranlée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ces deux années de blanc.

- Très bien, on y va alors. Tu étais partie du côté moldu, pour voir ta famille je crois, et tu avais loué une petite voiture pour mieux te déplacer en ville, promener tes parents. Et bien c'est cette voiture la responsable de ton état. Apparemment, d'après tes parents t'ont quittée vers 19h, il y a un blanc de 3 heures, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, personne ne sait et vers 23h on m'a appelée, cet hôpital moldu. Ils avaient trouvé dans tes affaires le papier que je t'avais donné, mon nouveau numéro. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais dans un sale état, une coupure à la tête, le teint livide, toi qui a la peau si brune, quelques côtes cassées, le bras cassé et de sales estafilades un peu partout. J'ai tout de suite contacté tes parents, qui sont arrivés on ne peut plus affolés. Tu ne te décidais toujours pas à te réveiller, tu avais reçu un choc assez violent à la tête. Ils ont soigné les blessures superficielles mais ils ne pouvaient rien pour le reste. Au bout d'un certain temps, le docteur a déclaré que tu étais dans un semi-coma et qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir quand tu reprendrais conscience. À partir de ce moment, nous sommes venus te visiter chaque jour, à l'espoir de te trouver éveillée. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus on le perdait, cet espoir. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée de te trouver comme ça ! Je pense que l'infirmière va pas tarder à passer pour le rapport de la demi-journ...tiens, la voilà !

Effectivement, une femme en blanc venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle vit que la patiente avait repris vie, elle partie appeler le docteur. Lily en profiter pour préciser :

- Pendant que le docteur t'inspectera, j'irais prévenir tes parents, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas. Je reviendrais après ça. Et...Oh mon dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié d'avertir Sirius de ton accident ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude !

- Et hem, qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec Black ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu l'as oublié aussi cet olibrius ! Sourit-elle, d'abord un peu étonnée par le ton brusque employé, c'est ton...

Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée du docteur Adams. Elle chuchota un petit '' je te dirais plus tard '' complice et s'éclipsa discrètement.

Le verdict après l'examen fut qu'elle devait rester à l'hôpital encore une dizaine de jours et ce qui fut dit à propos de sa perte de mémoire était très vague. Soit elle reviendrai, soit elle ne reviendrai pas mais rien ne permettait d'en savoir plus. Peu après le départ du docteur, Lily entra en trombe, suivie d'un Sirius soucieux et pour l'occasion assez bruyant.

- Lee ! Lee ma petite, ma jolie Leah ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'hôpital ! Et dans cet état ! Dis moi que ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Leah !

- Hem...pour commencer, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Black. Ensuite, depuis quand je suis ta '' jolie Leah '' et enfin, comment oses-tu penser que je m'amuse à foncer dans les murs avec mon auto ? rétorqua un peu sèchement la concernée.

Lily soupira tandis que Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux, chamboulé par le soudain changement. Il se tourna vers la rousse, accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu m'as caché quelque chose toi ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne se souvient plus de moi !

- Hum...Elle se souvient de toi, elle t'a identifié quand même...dit Lily évasivement.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots la rouquine ! rugit-il, comment tu as pu oublier de me prévenir d'ailleurs ! Tu sais combien je tiens à elle !

La convalescente nota ce détail dans sa tête : comme ça, aux dernières nouvelles, Sirius Black tenait à elle. Elle les laissa débattre voyant que la tournure restait assez aimable. Au bout d'un moment, lasse, elle s'endormit.

Lily jeta un dernier regard au visage paisiblement endormi de sa meilleure amie et transplana. Elle arriva directement dans son petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec James. Elle secoua la tête fatiguée par sa journée. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant par le salon vide. James n'était pas encore de retour. Elle lâcha son sac à main et lança ses chaussures à travers la pièce pour qu'elles rejoignent les autres qui avaient déjà subi ce sort. Elle se doucha rapidement, et alla dans la cuisine, préparer le dîner. James ne rentrait toujours pas et elle se sentait un peu seule, aussi, elle décida d'écouter un peu de musique. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit le placard où elle rangeait ses disques, à côté de la Pensine de son chéri. C'est là que son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche. Où était écrit son nom. Par une écriture bien connue qu'elle seule arrivait à déchiffrer. Une lettre de Leah. Elle s'assit sur le lit et la décacheta avec appréhension. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes de tracées.

_'' Chère Lily, ma sœurette de toujours,_

_à l'heure où tu lis ces mots, j'aurais perdu la mémoire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois à ce propos aussi je vais te donner la clef de toutes tes questions. J'ai absorbé une potion d'Oubli Partiel. Pourquoi, je ne peux pas te le dire par écrit tellement ça me fait mal mais regarde sous ton lit, il y a un coffret. Dedans s'y trouvent tous mes souvenirs. Certains te sont connus d'autres non mais je tiens à ce que tu les regarde tous. Je veux que tu saches la vérité, seulement, ne viens pas m'en parler après._

_Excuse moi pour tous les tracas que je te cause, je n'ose pas imaginer combien la situation peut-être pesante pour toi..._

_Toute mon affection, _

_Ellie. ''_

Après avoir fini la lecture de la lettre, Lily était très partagée. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus pour avoir fait une chose pareille mais elle était piquée par la curiosité. Elle était très inquiète pour son amie et elle savait que la potion n'était pas efficace à 100 %. La moindre chose pouvait refaire surgir la mémoire. C'était la seule potion qui permettait de sélectionner la partie à effacer aussi les producteurs se permettaient d'être un peu approximatifs. Finalement, elle se mit à genoux devant le lit et regarda dessous. La coffret était bien là, elle pouvait le voir. Petit, élégant, fait dans un bois clair, et doté d'un délicat fermoir en argent. Elle l'attrapa, le tira à elle et le posa sur le lit. Elle s'empara ensuite de la Pensine de James et s'installa sur le lit, un peu fébrile, pour ouvrir le coffret. Il contenait une demi-douzaine de petites fioles, remplies de cette étrange substance, ni gaz, ni liquide, ni solide. Chacun était soigneusement classé, étiqueté et un autre petit mot était placé dans la boîte.

_'' Si tu as trouvé ce coffret, Lily, je suppose que tu as lu la lettre et que tu es plus ou moins fâchée contre moi mais aussi remplie de curiosité. Je n'ai qu'une recommandation, regarde ces souvenirs, du plus ancien au plus récent, et tous, sans exception. Ellie''_

Malgré sa colère, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; son amie la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle avait tout prévu, la moindre réaction...Et, pour donner raison à ces lignes laissées par l'ancienne Leah, elle ouvrit la première fiole datée _'' hiver 1977 ''. _Elle versa le souvenir dans la pensine et se pencha dedans pour le voir. Elle atterrit alors dans cette chambre si familière, qui lui avait tant manqué, qui la rendait si nostalgique. Cette chambre où elle avait vécu 7 années de sa vie. Elle essayait d'effleurer les meubles, sans succès, quand des rires étouffés lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle laissa alors le souvenir la submerger.

_ Lily débarqua dans la chambre, le teint rougi à force de rire, suivie de près par Leah. _

_-Oh mon dieu ! pouffa Lily, comme elle s'est étalée !_

_-Ouais c'était assez comique la parfaite Mary qui se tord la cheville dans l'escalier à cause de ses talons ! Excellent ! On aurait du filmer avec une caréma !_

_- Ca-mé-ra Ellie ! sourit Lily, n'empêche la pauvre Mary, elle a du se faire mal...On devrait pas rire comme ça !_

_- Ooh arrête ça t'as autant amusée que moi et tu sais bien qu'elle nous méprise dans le fond ! Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que tu te fasses belle pour Potter toi !_

_Lily lui donna un coup de coude, en rougissant un peu. Leah la railla :_

_- Ben voyons fais pas la timide, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont..._

_Lily courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour fuir les paroles moqueuses de sa colocataire._

_Leah était maintenant seule dans la chambre. Elle se prépara promptement et au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'assit sur son lit, attendant le retour de son amie. _

_ Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe de soie crème, qui faisait ressortir son hâle, serrée sous la poitrine par un large ruban lie-de-vin. La jupe tombait en une multitude de plis jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux noirs, soyeux étaient libres sur ses épaules graciles et son visage ne portait aucune trace de maquillage, ses yeux ambrés, bordés de longs et épais cils noirs, étant suffisamment enjôleurs. _

Lily, dont les souvenirs n'étaient pas très nets, fut une fois de plus époustouflée par l'élégance naturelle et le charisme qui se dégageait de la jeune fille.

_ Lily fit enfin irruption dans la chambre, alors que Leah semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux d'impatience. Elle avait revêtu une robe près du corps gris perle. Elle avait ramassé son opulente chevelure en un chignon volumineux, qui lui dégageait la nuque. Leah bondit de son lit, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, et la complimentant sur sa beauté tout en enfila ses escarpins. Lily, un brin émotive, lui sauta au cou, et laissa couler quelques larmes en lui assurant qu'elle aussi était parfaite et qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Leah se dégagea en riant et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers._

Le décor changea. Elle se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves endimanchés, laissaient libre cours à leur bonne humeur.

_ Leah était assise près du bar et regardait le plus joli couple de la soirée tournoyer sur la piste avec un léger sourire. Elle porta à sa bouche son verre de Bièraubeurre et manqua de se le renverser dessus lorsqu'elle entendit une voix basse à son oreille :_

_- Pourquoi tu souris, Leah O'Neil ?_

_Elle virevolta et allait lancer deux trois reproches bien sentis à celui qui l'avait surprise de la sorte lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Black. Elle mit de côté ses reproches, ayant promis à Lily de rester polie avec les amis de Potter. Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte et s'expliqua:_

_- Je regardais ces deux-là, et j'ai repensé à la tête d'ahuri que ton pote a fait quand Lils a accepté son énième demande..._

_- Moi, je pense que j'ai préféré celle qu'il a faite quand Evans est apparue tout à l'heure, ses yeux sortaient carrément de leurs orbites ! s'esclaffa Black, d'un air joyeux._

_ Leah ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, en entendant ce rire si particulier, si communicatif. Et elle accusa le coup quand Black se mit à imiter Potter...Elle fut prise par un fou rire tenace, rejointe immédiatement par son compagnon d'infortune. Une fois calmée, elle reprit d'un ton un peu plus sympathique qu'au départ :_

_- Tu es venu seul ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas les demandes qui ont manqué..._

_- Ça t'intéresse, tu voudrais m'avoir pour toi toute seule c'est ça ? susurra t-il de sa voix charmeuse._

_Nullement troublée, la jeune fille haussa des épaules une fois de plus pour montrer le peu d'effets qu'avaient sur elle ce genre d'approche. Black sourit cette fois, franchement amusé. _

_- Voilà qui est perturbant, une jolie fille qui résiste à mon charme envoûtant, et qui hausse seulement les épaules en écoutant ma voix la plus irrésistible, plaisanta t-il, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire je crois, conclut t-il._

_Leah ricana et attrapa un autre verre sur le buffet. Black le contourna pour se retrouver en face d'elle. Il lui demanda d'un ton allègre :_

_- Et toi, tu n'as pas de cavalier ? Inconcevable !_

_-Effectivement, c'est pour ça que mon illustre personne est accompagnée...contra la jeune fille, moqueuse._

_Black la regarda de travers comme s'il cherchait comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. _

_- Comment explique tu le fait que tu es seule à ce buffet dans ce cas là très chère ? _

_- Petit un je ne suis pas seule à ce buffet, petit deux, mon cavalier n'est pas là parce je l'ai gentiment éconduit...Il ne savait pas du tout danser c'était assez pénible, puis en plus il n'avait aucune conversation et pas la moindre once d'humour. Enfin, il est très gentil mais un peu encombrant...Du coup je lui ai dit que ça me ferait super plaisir qu'il aille danser avec les autres filles, que je pourrais mieux l'admirer ainsi, lui et sa grâce._

_Tiens ! Le voilà qui arrive ! _

_Un Poufsouffle à l'air enthousiaste se dirigeait vers eux, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clair très innocents. Il avait un visage poupin plein de candeur. Leah soupira discrètement et fit mine d'être surprise quand il apparut devant elle._

_- Oh ! Mason, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver ! Quelle discrétion ! Plus je te regarde plus je suis admirative !_

_Le garçon rougit de plaisir et répliqua :_

_- Tu sais Leah, tu peux m'appeler Gary, ça me rendrait heureux ! Alors comment c'était, je dansais bien ?_

_-Alors là...j'en reste éblouie, tu étais si stupéfiant ! Je suis sûre que cette fille là-bas est complètement sous le charme. Regarde la un peu, la petite châtain en vert dans le coin...Elle est mignonne, je suis certaine que vous seriez à tomber, si vous dansiez ensemble ! pépia Leah, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à son habitude._

_Gary la regarda d'un air incertain, un peu troublé. Puis, il décréta que effectivement, la fille était jolie et il partit d'un air guilleret vers une nouvelle cavalière._

_Black avait suivi avec intérêt l'échange. Une fois Gary assez loin, il se permit de lâcher un petit sifflement admiratif._

_- Wow, c'est du grand art ça, O'Neil ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais faite celle-là ! '' Va danser sans moi chérie, je pourrais mieux te voir''..._

_- J'ai un peu de la peine de faire ce genre de truc mais c'est mieux comme ça. Il fait la connaissance de plusieurs filles que je choisis, des jolies, et il ne perd pas son temps avec moi. Il est plutôt mignon il trouvera vite quelqu'un...soupira t-elle, lasse. Je ne suis pas très fière de moi, d'utiliser ce genre de pratiques..._

_- Pourquoi tu as accepté sa demande alors ? S'interrogea Black, perplexe. T'es pas très logique dans ta tête..._

_- Ben en fait j'avais pas de cavalier, puis il est arrivé en bafouillant, il a puisé beaucoup pour me demander je pense...je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser..._

_Black échappa un genre de ricanement, qu'il camoufla en une quinte de toux. Leah haussa le sourcil, mécontente. Black le remarqua de suite et orienta la discussion vers autre chose, leurs deux amis..._

Lily se sentit comme aspirée et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le grand lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leah lui avait laissé ce souvenir en particulier, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. Elle se leva et décida d'attendre un peu avant de voir la suite. Elle commençait à faire le repas quand un léger baiser fut posé dans son cou. Elle sourit, et se retourna. Son James était de retour. Elle rangea ses soucis dans un tiroir et continua les préparatifs en discutant agréablement avec son fiancé.

Ce n'est que le lendemain soir, lorsque Lily rentra de sa visite quotidienne auprès de Leah, que la jeune femme visionna le souvenir suivant. Celui-ci était marqué _09 mai 1977_. Lily savait déjà ce qu'elle allait y trouver mais, suivant consciencieusement les consignes de son amie, elle le versa dans la Pensine pour le regarder.

_ Leah marchait seule dans le couloir. Elle pestait contre tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin...marche, porte, rambarde...Elle s'était encore levée en retard et elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que Lily était partie sans la réveiller. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle passablement énervée. Elle décida que cette journée était définitivement pourrie lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des Maraudeurs et de Lily dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'installer auprès d'Alice March, qui se trouvait à l'occasion avec son petit ami Frank. _

D'après les souvenirs de Lily, Alice était une gentille fille avec qui elles partageaient leur dortoir et avec qui Leah entretenait de temps à autres à propos de sujets très farfelus ou alors très philosophiques, tellement que personne ne parvenait à prendre part à leurs discussions.

_Leah s'affala peu gracieusement sur le banc, et Alice, qui semblait étonnée par si peu de motivation un tel jour, décida de lui redonner un peu d'entrain._

_- Hey Leah ! Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama t-elle avec un gentil sourire (_ on insiste sur le ''gentil'' car c'était vraiment une gentille fille )_ T'as pas l'air en forme, c'est de vieillir qui te met dans cet état ?_

_ Le visage de Leah, tout d'abord fermé s'illumina un peu et elle assura à Alice que c'était le matin que cela passerait et compagnie. Elles entrèrent immédiatement dans une de leurs conversations privilégiées ( _Je ne vous la rapporterai pas, cela n'aurait aucune utilité étant donné que c'était une conversation _privilégiée ). Toujours est-il que Leah fut totalement remontée au commencement des cours et Alice avait pleinement accompli la mission qu'elle s'était posée. _

_ Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily firent leur apparition avec quelques minutes de retard, parfaitement calmes, et souriant d'un air satisfait. Lily se glissa à côté de Leah, et sortit ses affaires sans un mot, ce qui blessa un peu Leah qui s'était secrètement attendue à ce qu'elle lui souhaite son anniversaire comme chaque année, mais aussi qu'elle s'excuse de l'avoir laissée comme ça ce matin. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour contrarier son amie à ce point lorsque celle-ci, le plus naturellement, se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien, comme à chaque cours. Leah, à la fois soulagée et déroutée, prit part à son babillage, essentiellement dirigé vers le nouveau couple de Lily. À la fin de la matinée, dès que la sonnerie eut retentit, Leah se rendit compte plutôt désagréablement que ses amis s'étaient de nouveau éclipsés sans elle, à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez et Alice, une fois de plus l'embarqua avec elle pour l'apaiser. Quand, en début d'après-midi elle vit ses prétendus amis faire comme si de rien était, son tempérament de feu la poussa à être plus que froide avec eux, ce qui ne manqua pas de les étonner. _

_ Le soir fut accueilli avec bonheur par Leah, qui se sentait un peu trahie par Lily, mais aussi par les Maraudeurs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient songé à son anniversaire et même si cela pouvait paraître un peu puéril, c'est une chose qui touche lorsqu'elle est souhaitée. Elle roula sur son lit et prit un livre qui traînait dans le coin, Lily étant – elle commençait à s'y habituer – encore absente. Elle plongea dans l'univers bon enfant et un peu cucul-la praline de '' la Maison aux Pignons-Verts '' lorsqu'une Lily aux joues rougies par l'excitation entra dans la chambre. _

_- Leah ! Habille-toi tout de suite et suis-moi ! Ordonna t-elle, un large sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ah oui ? Explique-moi pourquoi je ferais ça...lâcha Leah d'un air grognon._

_- Oh Ellie ! S'il te plaît c'est très important ! Supplia Lily, d'un air tout triste._

_En soupirant d'un air ennuyé, Leah, se leva et se changea rapidement. Plus vite elle en aurait fini avec ce truc, plus vit Lily la laisserait tranquille. _

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui obéis, marmonna la jeune fille, plus pour elle-même que pour son amie._

_Lily se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et entraîna son élégante compagne vers la portrait de la Grosse Dame, pour finalement sortir._

_- Je peux savoir où l'on va ? S'énerva Leah qui pensait que l'affaire de Lily ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes, lâche-moi !_

_Son amie ne se démonta par en entendant le ton sec de la brune et continua à la tirer dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppe devant un mur. Elle se tourna alors, souriante, et prononça trois mots, qui calmèrent immédiatement Leah._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, Ellie._

_ Et, sous ses yeux émerveillés, la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit devant elle. James et Remus se tenaient à l'entrée, et toutes ses connaissances, de diverses maisons, étaient rassemblés là, pour elle. Une grande banderole était accrochée au mur, avec écrit '' Joyeux anniversaire à notre Leah ''. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre un grande tape dans le dos. Elle fit volte face et vit Sirius, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur qui lui dit en souriant :_

_- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on avait oublié ce très grand événement, qu'est ta venue au monde !_

_- Absolument pas ! Je savais très bien que vous cachiez quelque chose, mentit Leah avec panache._

_- Menteuse ! Dis ça à d'autres mais pas à nous, rit Sirius, on a du subir tes airs glacés et distants tout l'après-midi !_

_Leah céda de bonne grâce, un peu honteuse d'ailleurs, d'avoir détesté ses chers amis pendant toute cette journée._

_- N'empêche que c'était pas utile de me mettre en quarantaine ! protesta t-elle, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. _

_- Allons, on allait tout de même pas tout te raconter et gâcher la surprise, rétorqua James, en secouant la tête comme s'il était désolé par le manque de logique de son amie._

_- Et puis c'était plutôt drôle de te voir bouder, glissa Remus d'un air espiègle. T'avais un peu l'air d'une reine offensée c'était assez comique !_

_- C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal aimé ton air pincé en cours de botanique, ajouta Lily, tu étais si fâchée que je me demandais si tu me pardonnerais un jour..._

_- Hum, si vous continuez comme ça, la reine offensée ne vous pardonnera jamais, menaça Leah, d'un ton boudeur._

_- Tu n'oserais pas, la nargua Sirius, après tout c'est toi qui y perdrait dans l'histoire, 4 superbes amis, alors que nous on sera ensemble même si ton pardon nous empêche à jamais d'être amis avec toi, petite Lee !_

_Leah le fusilla du regard, puis éclata de rire, suivie bientôt par les autres._

Lily ressortit de ce souvenir avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, requinquée. Elle saisit la fiole suivante, hésitant à en regarder un autre : elle était plongée dans un sorte de bien-être et ne voulait pas briser cette sensation. Puis, pensant à l'état de son amie, elle décida que plus tôt elle saurait, mieux ça serait. Elle déboucha le petit flacon et versa le contenu dans la bassine avec appréhension.

_ Leah était seule dans une chambre, sa chambre. Celle qu'elle habitait depuis environ trois semaines. Elle ouvrit avec un brin de brusquerie le placard et s'empara des premières choses qui lui passèrent sous la main. Jean bleu clair, haut blanc, gilet marine. Elle les enfila en hâte, se maquilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la pièce en courant, attrapa au passage son sac et sortit en trombe. Elle se retrouva une dizaine de minutes après devant un bar sorcier et entra à l'intérieur essoufflée et décoiffée. Dans un coin reculé, assis autour d'une table, ses amis l'attendaient. Elle s'excusa une bonne douzaine de fois d'avoir du retard pour obtenir le droit de s'assoir avec eux. Elle se glissa entre Sirius et Lily, et commanda à boire. La soirée débuta dans la bonne humeur, les blagues douteuses de James et Sirius, les anecdotes de Remus et les inquiétudes très comiques de Lily à propos des examens qui venaient de s'achever. _

_ Environ deux heures après, ayant mangé un petit quelque chose au bar, les amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de concert, sous la neige. Lors d'une bousculade à l'entrée, Leah et Sirius furent séparés du reste du groupe. Ils décidèrent que ce n'était pas très grave, chacun appréciant beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre. Le concert se déroula sans problèmes majeurs, à part la chaleur étouffante de la salle, les exercices d'équilibre pour ne pas tomber et se faire piétiner. C'est donc de très bonne humeur que les deux amis sortirent aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. _

_ À la sortie, ils virent brièvement Lily, James et Remus, le temps d'échanger deux trois mots à propos du concert puis, les trois transplanèrent chez eux. Leah, qui était en train d'apprendre à le faire, n'avait pas encore de permis et Sirius se proposa pour la raccompagner. Il tendit le bras et Leah s'agrippa à celui-ci, le temps d'arriver chez elle. Elle lâcha alors ce bras solide, avec regret et sortit la clef. Ayant envie de voir la soirée se prolonger un peu encore, elle invita Sirius à entrer boire un coup. Ce qu'il accepta avec un plaisir apparent. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon avec la charmante compagnie d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Leah se blottit contre son ami, qui la serra contre lui et ils burent tout en parlant de tout et de rien, du futur et de l'avenir, jusqu'à atteindre un certain état d'ébriété. Leah eut tout de même assez d'esprit pour ne pas laisser Sirius transplaner, dans un état pareil, car il courait de grands risques de finir éparpillé en morceaux un peu partout. À moins que ça soit à cause de l'attirance extrême qu'elle ressentait pour lui à l'instant même...Toujours est-il qu'elle le retint de la plus belle façon qu'il soit, comme tous les hommes le voudraient sûrement, elle le prit par le col et l'embrassa d'une manière sans équivoque. Sirius répondit au quart de tour et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé._

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là mais la suite était tout à fait prévisible pour Lily, surtout en sachant l'issue de ceci. Elle commençait à être vraiment inquiète car elle savait à quel point Leah était discrète et pudique pour ce qui concernait ses relations avec les garçons. Elle décida de s'arrêter là pour la journée, il lui fallait le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Le jour suivant, après être rentrée de l'université, Lily, comme les jours précédents, sortit le coffret de sa cachette et s'empara du flacon suivant, la main tremblante en voyant la date, beaucoup plus récente que celle de la fiole précédente. Un an s'était écoulé entre les deux souvenirs. Elle savait que ce souvenir serait la clef. Sur l'étiquette était marqué d'une écriture un peu moins ferme, _27 mars 1979. _C'est-à-dire, environ une douzaine de jours auparavant.

_ Leah entra dans le salon de Sirius, qu'elle trouva vide. Il avait du être, une fois de plus appelé pour rassurer quelques paranoïaques. Elle s'affala dans le sofa moelleux de son petit ami et reversa sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, épuisée par sa journée._

_ Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sut qu'elle s'était assoupie. Sirius était à présent là, lui tournant le dos et discutait avec James à travers le Miroir à Double Sens à voix basse, pour ne pas la réveiller sûrement. Elle bougea un peu, s'étira sans un bruit. Sirius, mû par son miraculeux instinct, se retourna et lui sourit tendrement. Pourtant, Leah eût un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. Elle attendit qu'il ait rangé le Miroir pour lui demander d'une voix douce, inquiète :_

_- Sir' , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Le court instant où le doute passa dans le regard d'acier de Sirius suffit à Leah pour voir ses craintes confirmées. Elle l'observa attentivement dans les yeux, tandis qu'il se recomposait un visage neutre._

_- Rien ne t'échappe, petite Lee, constata t-il avec un petit sourire triste qui ne plut pas du tout à la brune. C'est effrayant de savoir que la moindre chose que je fais te dévoile un peu plus sur mes pensées. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, comme tu dois le savoir, ce n'est pas spécialement joyeux, ni pour toi, ni pour moi..._

_Leah sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle avait compris. Le regard vide, elle affirma :_

_- Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sirius ne put faire autrement que hocher la tête, désespérément. Le ton de Lee, toujours si enjoué, était sans vie, et son visage encore plus, elle avait considérablement pâli. Son cœur se serra, il détestait l'idée de la faire souffrir._

_- Raconte, finit-elle par dire, d'un ton impérieux._

_Sirius s'exécuta, l'air malheureux._

_- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, petite Lee, elle s'appelle Aurore O'Reilly, elle travaille au Ministère, dans le même département que nous..._

_- Quand tu prends cet air, c'est pour m'attendrir au moment où tu m'annonceras que tu m'as trompée c'est ça ? cracha Leah durement._

_Sirius était soulagé de la voir se ranimer un peu mais de toutes les réactions qu'il avait imaginé, jamais il n'aurait cru que Leah puisse penser une telle chose._

_- NON ! s'écria t-il, je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ça et je ne le ferais jamais ! Je te respecte, quoi que tu puisse penser et je t'aime ! Comme ma meilleure amie, comme une sœur peut-être, même si c'est plus fort que la manière dont j'aime Lily ! Je n'ai réalisé ça que il y a deux jours, et je veux que tu saches qu'en rien je ne regrette ces moments passés avec toi et qu'ils resteront toujours des souvenirs chers !_

_Cette petite tirade fut comme une multitude de coups de poignard pour le cœur amoureux de Leah. Cette petite tirade criante de sincérité et de tristesse. Elle garda les yeux secs au prix d'un incroyable effort et c'est avec beaucoup de surprise qu'elle remarqua en levant le regard, que ceux de Sirius étaient remplis à ras bord, et la fixaient avec intensité à travers les larmes. Leah se jeta dans ses bras, jugulant ferme son envie d'éclater en sanglots. _

_- Sirius, appela t-elle d'une petite voix, juste une faveur..._

_- Bien sûr petite Lee, promit le jeune homme, la gorge serrée, essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes peu viriles qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues._

_- Je veux la rencontrer, déclara t-elle._

_ Leah attendait un peu nerveuse, dans un des confortables fauteuils de Sirius. Sirius lui-même était un peu stressé et avait peur que Leah éclate d'un coup. _

_ Pile à l'heure convenue, Aurore fit son apparition. Elle était indéniablement très belle. De beaux cheveux acajou, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et des yeux en amande bleu très foncé. Ses trait étaient délicats, comme ciselés, son teint laiteux, frais. Son regard était plein de bonté et de force. Elle était vêtue élégamment et ses manières un peu aristocratiques prouvaient qu'elle avait été élevée dans une bonne famille. _

_ Durant toute la rencontre, où elle fut présentée comme meilleure amie de Sirius, rien ne permit de douter que ces deux étaient déjà ensemble. Leah remarqua néanmoins que Aurore semblait bien amoureuse de Sirius, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le laisser transparaître. _

_ Un fois qu'elle fut partie, Sirius se tourna vers elle, guettant sa réaction. Leah sourit très doucement, favorablement impressionnée. _

_- Elle est vraiment parfaite Sir', très belle, elle a de la conversation, elle écoute les gens, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas autant d'humour qu'il ne faut mais elle en est assez dotée pour qu'elle t'aille bien...Elle est vraiment très sympathique ! Je suis rassurée de voir que c'est elle qui me remplace..._

_Sirius allait protester pour la dernière phrase mais Leah le coupa avant qu'il eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en soupirant :_

_- Je crois que sans cette histoire j'aurais pu l'adorer cette fille!_

_-Lee..._

_- Tais-toi, ne dis rien sinon je vais pas tenir, supplia Leah._

_Sirius se contenta de serrer la frêle jeune fille dans ses bras, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle._

_Après un long moment elle se détacha. _

_- Il faut que j'y aille...Ça aura été mon dernier câlin, constata-t-elle avec tristesse._

_Sirius la regarda partir, d'une part immensément reconnaissant de sa réaction, mais d'autre part, contrarié car il n'aimait pas voir Leah encaisser les coups comme ça, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois chez elle, elle s'abandonnerait à la tristesse de leur séparation._

Abasourdie. C'était le mot qui correspondrait pour décrire l'état d'esprit de la rousse. Elle n'en revenait toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette scène était authentique. Elle ne voulait pas croire que le joli couple formé par Sirius et Leah était brisé. Elle resta longtemps, immobile, à fixer un point lointain, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle aurait voulu tuer Sirius pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant elle savait que les sentiments étaient des choses incontrôlables, et elle était consciente que le jeune homme était complètement mortifié de devoir blesser Leah. La phrase étrange que Sirius avait prononcé en arrivant à l'hôpital lui revint en mémoire, et revêtit un sens nouveau. _Dis moi que ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Leah !_

Il savait pertinemment être la cause du désespoir de la jeune fille et avait eu peur qu'elle n'ait commis des actes imprudents. Lily avisa une dernière petite bouteille dans le coffret, l'ultime souvenir.

_ Leah était assise à son bureau, les yeux gonflés et rougis, écrivant avec fébrilité. Trois lettres au Lily, numérotées au crayon, étaient posées à côté de sa main. Cette lettre là semblait adressée à Sirius. Soudain, la brune chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans la poubelle d'un air rageur. Elle sortit un petit coffre de son armoire et une série de petites fioles. Elle se rassit et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Un à un, ses souvenirs les plus importants furent dupliqués et enfermés dans une prison de verre. Elle étiqueta soigneusement chaque souvenir, et les rangea dans l'ordre dans le __coffret. Elle glissa l'une des missives dedans et referma la boîte. _

_ Elle pénétra silencieusement dans l'appartement de Lily, murmurant un petit désolé au passage, pour sa conscience. Elle arriva dans la chambre. Elle posa en évidence la première lettre et cacha la troisième dans la poche d'un des manteaux d'hiver de Lily. Elle sortit ensuite de sa poche un dernier flacon et tira le dernier souvenir._

À peine sortie du souvenir, Lily se rua jusqu'au fameux manteau et glissa sa main dans la poche droite, la ressortit pour fouiller celle de gauche. Elle en extirpa une enveloppe numérotée 3 et l'ouvrit fébrilement.

_'' Lily, _

_ maintenant, tu as vu tous les souvenirs, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'y tenais vraiment. Je vais te dire à présent pourquoi avoir bu cette potion, c'est pour l'oublier. Oublier pour lui, pour ne pas l'importuner avec cet amour envahissant que je lui voue, pour oublier que je déteste Aurore alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Pour ne pas souffrir en les voyant tous les deux, pour ne pas être dévorée par la jalousie, pour pouvoir recommencer, et surtout pour ne pas perdre cette amitié qui m'a liée à lui avant l'amour. Je t'en prie n'en parle pas à Sirius, et pardonne-moi,_

_Ta dévouée Leah. ''_

Comme lui avait demandé Leah, Lily ne souffla pas un mot de cette histoire à son ami, mais fut un peu froide quand elle le revit la première fois. Sirius se demandait ce qui lui valait un tel virement mais chercha pas plus loin. Leah devait sortit de l'hôpital le jour même et il lui avait promis, car il avait reconquit son amitié, d'être là pour la soutenir, au moment où elle referait ses premiers pas dans cette vie dont elle avait tout oublié.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, elle avait repris le train de vie. Elle s'était habituée à vivre seule, avait recommencé les cours, depuis le début bien entendu et sortait autant que possible pour s'aérer et redécouvrir le quartier. Elle avait renoué des liens avec ses amis de la fac, tous l'avaient admirablement aidée à se remettre dans le bain. Ils lui avaient raconté toutes les choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, expliqué les cours, et avaient fait leur possible pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec eux. Avec succès, car bientôt elle n'eût plus cette désagréable sensation de ne plus se souvenir de ses amis.

Ce jour-là, Leah était à un centre commercial avec Lily pour acheter des habits. Une de ces week-end sacrés qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux, comme au temps de Poudlard. Un de ces moments privilégiés où elles pratiquaient toutes les activités féminines possibles sur tout le week-end. Shopping, repas, un peu de commérage, shopping, puis préparatifs pour aller en boîte, c'est-à dire maquillage, coiffure et tout le reste, puis dormir ensemble, puis dimanche tranquille avec films d'amour romantiquement tristes.

Épuisées d'avoir marché de long en large, les bras encombrés de paquets, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans un café et s'assirent pour se reposer. C'est en ressortant de là que les deux amies tombèrent sur Sirius. Elle le saluèrent avec enthousiasme mais Leah se figea quand son regard dévia et tomba sur un visage frais et souriant. Cette teinte bleue des yeux de celle qui accompagnait Sirius lui était familière. Sirius, gêné, introduisit la jeune personne :

- Lily, Leah, cette jeune femme est...

- Aurore O'Reilly, prononça Leah d'une voix blanche.

Sirius la regarda, stupéfait.

- James t'en a parlé ? Interrogea t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Non, répliqua t-elle, je m'en souviens.

* * *

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous avez aimé...mai je suppose que les amoureux des belles fins heureuses doivent être un peu déçus, je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et je n'aurais pas voulu une autre fin...

Bisous et merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
